First Narik War
The First Narik War (Narik: Erste Narik Kriegen; Darnus: Ere Narik Kriege) was the first major war of the Narik Wars. It took place in the region that is now the Imperial Commonwealth between anti-Imperial Darnussian forces (often called the Darnussians, the Republicans, or, incorrectly, the Communists), and the Narikatonite Empire (often called the Narikatonites, the Imperialists, or, incorrectly, the Fascists). It was sparked after Narikatonite independence during the 3125 Darnussian Uprising. As a result of the announced annexation of the Darnussian mainland by Imperial forces, a full-scale rebellion occurred, with backing from mutinying army units. Several international groups and forces became involved, as the war dragged on for over 13 years. Nearly 5,000,000 people lost their lives in the conflict, making it the bloodiest war in Darnussian history. After the initial rebellion, a more formal structure took control of the rebels, who soon united to become the Darnussian Alliance (DA) in mid-3126. In 3129, the Darnussian Alliance formed the Darnussian Provisional Government (DPG), and declared to be the only legitimate leaders of all Darnussia. Meanwhile, the Imperial government was theoretically a parliamentary democracy, but all power lay in the hands of the two main parties: the NRA and the INM. The most powerful movement in the DA was the People's Revolutionary Army, a communist paramilitary that instigated the initial uprising, and who enjoyed a large number of volunteers during the course of the war. The DA was defeated at the hands of the Imperial Forces after the disastrous Darnussian offensive at the Battle of Yales in 3138. Red Stad, the centre of Darnussian resistance, was finally overrun by the Imperial military in December 3138, as the remaining fragments of the DA routed. By January 3139, the DA disbanded, meaning victory for the Narikatonite Empire. However, despite the crushing of the DA, the mainland provinces were far from stable. With the end of the First War came the violent guerilla campaign against Imperial forces conducted by Darnussian paramilitary groups such as the PRA, the KFA and the WRAD in what was the Dirty War. Roots of the conflict :See also: Politics of the Narik Wars Narikatonite nationalism :Main article: Narikatonite nationalism and Politics of the Narik Wars Narikatonite nationalism is a political ideology and movement that generally aims to see an independent Narikatonite state. This has taken many forms over the ages, from the simple campaigning for the Narik language to have equal status to Darnus, to the all out racial superiority of the Nariki people and persecution of the Kozaris. Modern Narikatonite nationalism originated around the 24th century by writers such as Daniel W. Alois and Wilhelm Crule, who preached for ethnically Nariki people to rise up and protect their culture and languages from outside influences, namely other Darnussians. Attached to this view was the ideology of Narikatonite imperialism, that wishes to see a strong Narikatonite empire. Further branching out from this is Rauxism, the view that the throne of Narikaton, and the whole of Darnussia, rightfully belongs to the old House of Dartus-Raux. As a result, they hold the view that any Narikatonite empire must contain the mainland provinces of Kozaria and Alkavon in order These beliefs began to take hold throughout the 24th and 25th centuries, until by 2550, Narikatonite imperialists held majorities in the Darnussian parliament. This eventually resulted in the outbreak of the Second Darnussian Civil War following the first Narik independence, that led to at that time unrivalled levels of bloodshed. Attempts to stem Narikatonite nationalism, such as the United Republic, failed, and only helped bring about the Second Empire of Narikaton. This was where the ultra-nationalist policies were implemented, before it collapsed due to internal strife. In later Darnussian governments, Narikatonite nationalism was strictly illegalised. The spark that was believed to have started the chain reaction to the Narik Wars was the 3069 Narik Uprising, led by radical Narikatonite imperialist Cecil van Raux. Van Raux was put on trial and executed. The treatment of the rebels caused an outcry throughout Narikaton, and led to resentment by more right-wing Narikatonite towards the Darnussian government. More influential however, was the re-kindlement of Narikatonite pride and nationalism. Soon, works by Alois and Crule were the best selling books in Darnussia despite being illegal, as well as van Raux's own work Golden Empire. Very soon, the far-right began to see a major growth from the fallout of the uprising, and some groups decided to begin to exploit the feelings of nationalism, as well as anger at the way the rebels had been treated. In January 3070, the far-right Darnussian Liberation Army won the national elections, and by May had introduced a bill to re-legalise 'moderate Narikatonite nationalism'. Immense public pressure resulted in the bills passing, and in September 3070, the DLA reformed as the Narikatonite Royalist Army (NRA). Underlying tensions In 3074, the more radical Imperial Narikaton Movement (INM) was founded, and immediately began to win seats in the Darnussian Parliament. Alarmed, the fledging Communist Party began an explicit unionist agenda, and started to attract votes from Darnussians. This began to see the fall of the moderates in Darnussia, as Narikatonite nationalism continued to grow, and the far-left grew in reaction. By 3090, moderate politics had practically disappeared in Darnussia, and liberal parties such as the Reformist Party and the Liberty Party vanished. The two extremes of far-right Narikatonite nationalism and far-left Darnussian unionism became by far the two biggest forces in politics, with neither side managing to gain a big enough advantage over one another to implement its policies to the full due to the stubbornness of the now small moderates. Paramilitary fighting on the streets became a common sight for the first time since 3033, and rioting was a weekly occurrence. It seemed civil war loomed closer, as both sides faced each other in gun battles throughout Darnussia. Whatever side was in government would use the police and army to break up the oppositions meetings, as well as attack them. The PRA was formed in 3090 from the Communists in response to increasing extremist policies. In 3098, things became so bad that the army threatened a coup unless the fighting was stopped. In response, the PRA attacked a navy barracks in August 3098, killing 22. Marshal law was declared. The state of emergency lasted a year and ended when the PRA won the 3099 elections. It was then, in 3104, the INM entered government for the first time, in coalition with the NRA. The PRA won the 3109 elections, being forced into coalition with the now minuscule social democrats, however this was the last time that unionists would hold power. The 3114 elections was won by the NRA, with the INM still increasing their seat share and entering into coalition. However, in the 3119 elections the INM won more seats than the NRA, giving them the majority share. As a result, violence exploded throughout Darnussia, only helping to increase government popularity. Then, the 3124 elections changed everything. 3125 Darnussian Uprising :Main article: 3125 Darnussian Uprising In the November 3124 elections, the Narikatonite nationalists won a majority, gaining 54% of the seats. The INM again held the biggest share within the coalition. The government announced their policies, and began to implement them. However, without the required 2/3rds majority, Narikaton could not legally be declared independent. In June, practically every industry was privatised, followed by the controversial Language Act in August, that stopped bi-lingual teaching of Narik and Darnus throughout Darnussia. It was then the first rioting occurred, particularly around Ghacrow and Red Stad. Then, the act that was to seal the coffin of the Second Darnussian Democratic Republic: the Governmental Security Act. This act prevented the press from criticising the government in any way, as well as illegalising any political group that had not been 'approved' by the government. Darnussia exploded. The PRA, led by Arthur Bronstein V declared war against the government on 5 September, and paramilitaries spilled out onto the streets of Red Stad. When the army arrived, they were attacked. Doressa and Ghacrow were hid hard by bloody rioting. Soon, barricades were erected to prevent the army gaining entry to Red Stad, as the red flag was raised defiantly above Red Stad City Hall. Capitalist organisations such as banks were burned, and the police were forced to join them. The army continued to try and fight their way into the city, but were prevented. By the end of September, around 5,000 people lay dead, as more people flocked to join the rebellion. In Merenbürg, huge rallies were held in support of the government, and calls for independence began to take hold. On 10 December, the government of the Second Darnussian Democratic Republic met for the final time, and agreed to dissolve the Republic. The Narikatonite Empire was declared. Beginnings 3125 - 3126 Opening weeks The Narik Wars began on 10 December 3125 with the Narikatonite declaration of independence, and subsequent annexation of the mainland the night before, to come into effect at midnight. However, the events to mark the split were far from merry. Almost immediately, mass protests broke out across the country, including the islands. Serious rioting erupted across mainland Darnussia, as within hours of the declaration, up to 10 million people were out on the streets protesting. The governments first action was to call in the newly christened Imperial Army (IA) to crush the uprisings. However, by mid-day, 30% of all Imperial Army units, all based on the mainland, had mutinied against the new regime, and refused to follow the Empire. Almost instantly, the IA and the mutinying units engaged in fighting all across the mainland, as more and more IA units deserted to join the anti-Imperial movement. Fighting around Red Stad, which had been besieged for the last 3 months, stopped, as Army and PRA units called an immediate truce in order to fight against the new government. It looked as if the new regime would topple before it had even started, however, by the end of the first day, some IA units had managed to attack the seriously-fast spreading uprisings, and stop the whole mainland being lost before any action could be taken. The next few days were used by the Imperial government to quell the uprisings on the mainland. Rioters had now been supplied with weapons, and were taking over town after town. The IA had almost no presence on the mainland, as anti-Imperial Army and PRA units. By the 15, however, a mass invasion of the mainland began, and by the 17, most of the country was back in Imperial hands. However, the Red River was controlled by the PRA, who had held the area since August, and there was a major presence of the FDA in the north. On 20 December, the entire central region was in Darnussian hands, and further anti-Imperial uprisings were breaking out in the South of the mainland. of Narikaton]]On the 22 December, Anton II was crowned Emperor of Narikaton and its colonies; including Darnussia. The next day, the Imperial government announced a major repression of anti-government protests and riots. As a result, the Christmas period of 3125 was a bloodbath. At least 10,000 civilians lost their lives in brutal crackdowns by the Imperial Army against any anti-Imperial demonstrations. The guerilla Kozarian Freedom Army very quickly announced a wave of retaliatory killings against high-profile Imperial figures, and between 25 December to 1 January, at least 1,000 were murdered by the KFA. The war was now in full flow. Dorvish intervention By late January, the war had claimed at least 65,000 lives. The entire central Mainland was in Darnussian control, and there had been advances that had captured the towns of Thule and Humel from Imperial forces. However, a major turning point in the war came on 25 January, when an announcement from Dorviks communist government stated that Dorvish forces would intervene against "Imperialist aggression" in Narikaton. By 1 February, Dorvish forces had begun landing in Narikaton in Darnussian-occupied-areas to back up the Republicans. This was a major boost to the Darnussians, as military-grade weaponry was distributed among the paramilitaries who held the southern front. The frontline began expanding out of Red Stad and into expanding areas. Full-scale uprisings began in the south along the Cerrot River, as well as a major rising in Lenz, Alkavon helped prove the severity of the situation for the Imperial military, who could not break the Darnussian defences. With major Dorvish assistance, the Darnussians began pushing north, away from the Red River, as well as pushing south. It was now established that the southern front was in the control of the PRA and the Worker's Red Army of Darnussia, while the north was commanded by the FDA and the Dorivsh military. As a result, while the disorganised communist paramilitaries desperately tried to halt the Imperial military from getting to Red Stad or crossing the Red River, the Darnussians in the north moved with ease, blowing away any opposition that stood in their way. Creation of the Alliance In mid-3126, the leaders of the major Darnussian fighting factions met in Red Stad, and opened discussions on the creation of a single unified Darnussian fighting force. As a result, the Darnussian Alliance (DA) was founded on 26 July, and was controlled by the major factions of the Darnussian resistance. The PRA chaired the DA, along with the KFA, the FDA and the WRAD. Around 25 other organistions who were participating in the war joined, from fascists, such as the Provisional DLA, to the various workers leagues (basically, city-specific armed trade unions) around the country. In May 3129, the DA leadership met and announced the formal creation of the Darnussian Provisional Government (DPG), who were to be the controllers of Darnussia, and the territory controlled by the DA. This led to the creation of a formal government for the areas under the control of the DA Stalemate 3126 - 3128 Breaking point As 3126 wore on, the situation continued to get worse for the Imperial military. All across the mainland, persistent rioting and general uprisings occurred. Order could not be kept in any one place, as the population were extremely hostile towards the Imperial forces. Major uprisings occurred in Barnheim, Hamden, Barin, Fronteria, Davalo, Garwald, Theris, Norten, Altredstad and Yales in Kozaria, and Grel, Merin, Walcor, Werk, Kolomurbo, Szczen, Torun and Malvern, Alkavon, as well as extremely violent rioting throughout other towns under Imperial control. This was coupled with the Dorvish and Darnussian juggernaut thundering into Alkavon from the northern front, pushing towards Ghacrow and the River Krähe. By the beginning of 2127, the Krähe had been breached, and DA forces began pouring across it. However, Ghacrow was heavily defended, and any attempts to enter the city were thwarted by a stubborn Imperial resistance. In the south, the Narikatonites did not fare much better. The rag-tag rebel forces of the PRA and other paramilitary groups began to push south, reaching as far as Yales, as well as groups pushing all the way down to the Cerrot River, to relieve the rebels fighting there. The advances began to slow down by around April and May of 3127. Major Imperial reinforcements had arrived, along with Malivian help. Skirmishes were occurring in the Ghacrow suburbs, while the main Dorvish Army was help at bay only 1 and a half miles from the outskirts of the city. The Cerrot river had halted the almighty FDA thrusts into Imperial territory, while a complex network of trenches and defences had succeeded in halting any further Darnussian gains in Kozaria. With the frontline stretched across the entire country, as well as continuous rioting and armed revolution throughout Imperial territory, the Imperial military was at breaking point. Despite being given limited assistance by Malivia, the professional Narikatonite Army was staring defeat in the face to a rag-tag paramilitary force with no formal command structure, no military training or weaponry. Imperial gains and the Battle for Ghacrow By mid-3127, the frontline had stabilised, but still vastly in the Darnussians favour. In July, it was announced that legions of Luthori royalists would be crossing the border into Darnussia, to assist the Imperial war effort. Groups such as the Utagian Host, the Luthori Guard of Honour and the feared elite far-right Christian organisation, the Jesus Christ Liberation Army, moved in to assist the Narikatonites. However, it could be argued that these groups were not actually vital to Narikaton. By the time they arrived, the Imperials had already succeeded in stopping the Darnussian juggernaut, and were in fact preparing for an assault themselves. With strong defences, the Imperialists had broken the Darnussian momentum, and with that gone, the Darnussians had run out of steam, and could do nothing but dig in themselves. Slowly, the Imperialists began pushing into the Darnussian lines. The push was hard and bloody, but in no place along the line could they break the Darnussians completely. The Darnussians were determined not to break, and fought strongly. Narikatonite officers described the ferocity with which the Darnussians fought, some bare chested and covered in war-paint, like ancient barbarians. What's more, many of the uprisings in Imperial territory had been crushed, leaving the Army free to assault the Darnussian frontline. In all, the Darnussians were pushed back 10 miles from Ghacrow, and in Kozaria, were mostly forced to retreat back to Yales. However, by the end of the year, advances had slowed down, and a series of complex defences had developed on both sides, all along the line. Unable to break the Darnussians head on, the Imperial command turned to what appeared to be one very vunerable, and highly vital spot for the Darnussias: the Red Delta Ports. Battle of the Red Delta :Main article: Battle of the Red Delta The Imperial command decided to attack the ports around the delta of the Red River. The Red River was the umbilical cord of the Darnussian resistance, as it provided the majority of supplies for Red Stad, as well as being the centre point of the split in the country. The Red River was used by Dorvish forces for placing arms and men deep into Darnussian territory, and it was almost vital for the rebels that it was held. If the Imperial military could capture the ports around the mouth of the river, then it would surely be only a matter of weeks before the Darnussian resistance collapsed after being cut off. The attack began on 1 June 3128. A 5-hour artillery bombardment followed by a seaborne invasion resulted in disaster for the Imperial troops. They were cut down and stuggled to make any ground. Throughout early June, attempts were made to push up further inland, but casualties were too heavy. At one point, up to 100,000 Imperial troops were involved in the attack. Through the rest of June, a standoff developed. The Darnussian counter-offensive occurred on the 22 July, where the Imperials were eventually forced to flee. Around 10,000 Imperial troops were captured. The result was a crushing blow for the Imperial military, who lost up to 75,000 men dead, missing or captured. The Darnussians had nearly 100,000 men killed, and a further 10,000 missing or captured. The number of wounded was estimated to be around 250,000 from both sides. It was a major propaganda opportunity for the DA, who hailed the 'hero's of the Red River', and the 'saviours of Darnussia'. The Imperial commander who led the attack was forced to resign in disgrace. Further movements 3128 - 3132 Trouble on the homefronts :Main article: Betrayal at Red Stad , July 3127.]] In Narikaton itself, protests against the Imperial government and the war had, at one demonstration in 3126, attracted nearly 2 million people. Generally, public opinion was in favour of the war, particularly with Narikaton's highly conservative elite. However, what was more alarming for the Narikatonites, was the bombing and terror campaign launched across the islands by Narikatonite PRA members. In 3125, at least 150 bombs went off in the islands, killing four. In 3126, this had risen to nearly 15,000. Thousands were killed, the majority of whom were civilians. The bombing campaign continued right through the war, which resulted in an estimated 8,000 people being killed. Imperial General Max Riemann was killed in January 3127, when a bomb went off outside his office in Merenburg, making him the highest ranking Imperial officer killed in the war. These attacks created a sense of terror accross the islands, and dealt a heavy blow to morale. While this was going on, many PRA members were rounded up and imprisoned, particularly at the infamous prison at Anset in northern Narikaton. These prisoners (who overall numbered 12,000 at one point) were classed as common criminals, and denied POW or political status. The subsequent unsuccessful hungerstrike to gain their demands resulted in the deaths of 33 prisoners, and the execution of the 5 ringleaders of the strike. However, the bloodiest domestic event occurred not on the Imperial side, but in the disorganised, anarchistic war-torn streets of Red Stad. The west side of the city was held completely by the WRAD and the KFA since around April 3126. As a result, a anarcho-syndicalist commune grew up in the streets of West Red Stad, as everything was collectivised, and the workers themselves took complete control. All formal terms of address, such as 'sir' were abolished, factories were completely taken over, and all cars were commandeered. Red and black flags were everywhere, as churches, mansions and any signs of wealth and the establishment were gutted and burnt. The bourgeois simply vanished, either fleeing for their lives, or melting in with the ruling workers. It was a true workers state. However, this led to serious run-ins with the new Darnussian Alliance, who wanted nothing of the sort, particularly the communists, led by the PRA. The DA met and voted overwhelmingly to crush the anarchists. On 15 February 3127, the DA, led by the communists, moved in to take over West Red Stad. Members of the ruling Red Stad Workers League were arrested, and anybody resisting were shot. It was a bloodbath, as women and children were massacred in the streets by DA troops. People were confused, thinking at first they were being attacked by the Imperialists, only to be dismayed when they seen their supposed allies mowing them down. Within 4 days, all fighting had been suppressed, and West Red Stad was under DA control. The event was later named the Betrayal at Red Stad, for the extremely unexpected stab-in-the-back by the DA, particularly the communists. This event was kept quiet from the rest of the DA territories and troops, and went unreported for years after the war. Battle of Thule and beyond :Main article: Battle of Thule There were significant changes in the frontline and areas of occupation between August 3128 and June 3129. Crucially for the PRA, the DA advanced south from the Red Stad front and liberated Kalvograd and Doke. They dug in around Yales opposite Imperial defences. A trench system began to develop all along the foot of the Kozarian highlands, where a stalemate occurred, preventing further DA advances. There were also major advances by the DA on the Central Front, where the Western Pass, the area linking the Red Stad and Western Fronts, was widened significantly, both in the north and south. Alarmingly, in November 3128, the DA had swung around from the Red Stad Front, linking with the southern front, completely surrounding the Third Imperial Army, and with it 250,000 men and hundreds of thousands of tonnes of equipment. However, there were decisive developments in the West and South, where the Imperial Army had gained the upper hand. Yet more rebellions were been crushed along the Cerrot River by Imperial forces, including at Doressa and Rumbrell, and the strategically important towns of Theris and Holdana were captured and strengthened by the Narikatonite Army. However, it was the western front where the Imperial advances were most visible. Ghacrow was, by January 3129, completely in Imperial hands, and the Western front was shrinking fast, as Imperial troops closed in on the DA holding the area, who were mainly Free Darnussian Army and Dorvish troops. On 25 June 3129, the Imperial Army launched operations to capture the vital city of Thule. The Imperial Army hammered the city for a two weeks, with bombing raids and artillery. Civilian casualties rocketed, as the IA assaulted the city in a bid to free the trapped Third Imperial Army. Infantry and armour attempted to enter the city in early July, but were beaten back. A second assault was attempted, and this time the Imperials broke through using sheer weight of numbers and overwhelming firepower. Half the city had been taken by the start of August. The river was crossed on 5 August, and by the 15, the city had been practically completely taken. The defensive perimeter around the city was widened by around 15 miles, and by 1 September, Thule had been completely captured. In a city with nearly 300,000 inhabitants, at least 60,000 civilians were killed, and many more wounded. It was however, a major move, as one of the cites symbolic to the Darnussian struggle had been lost, and the stalemate had been broken, at least slightly, in the south. Dorvik quits and Jelbanian intervention troops marching in northern Alkavon, July 3129.]] Since 3129, communist international volunteers had began arriving in Darnussia under the banner of the Pan-Terran Red Army to fight for the DA. However, problems were brewing at home for Dorvik. The January 3131 elections were a disaster, as the ruling Communist Party lost to the Liberals. As a result of the subsequent Liberal-Christian Democrat coalition, Dorvik withdrew from Darnussia. The first troops from Dorviks 400,000-strong force began to leave in early February 3131, as 100,000 soldiers had left by April. Only 150,000 remained by June, and by October, no Dorvish troops remained in Darnussia. Besides the man-and-firepower that Dorvik had withdrawn, it was also the vast reserves of financial and military aid, along with aid for the Darnussian populace. The result was serious for the DA. The western front, that had been the Dorvish's main area of operations, began to shrink at an alarming rate. The Imperial Army began to quickly close in on the River Krähe, as Darnussian and abandoned Dorvish defences were overrun. By November, the entire Western Front had been lost, as the DA were pushed right up to the River Krähe. Furthermore, the line around Ghacrow began to expand as well, as the Imperial forces made up for the lack of manpower Dorvik had left the DA with. The defensive perimeter greatly increased in size, as the DA panicked, and withdrew troops from the Southern Front to the Western Front. As a result of this, Imperial gains were made in the south, as many DA positions along the Cerrot river were lost. Just as Dorvik announced their withdrawal from Darnussia, in February 3131, Jelbania's new Communist government announced it was intervening in Darnussia in the pursuit of spreading international communism. As a result, as Dorvish troops left the country, Jelbanian soldiers began to pour in. Massive numbers arrived from Jelbanians vast reserves of men, and by June 3131, 250,000 Jelbanian soldiers had arrived. By Christmas, this number had increased to nearly half a million. These Jelbanians were placed on the Western Front to replace the withdrawing Dorvish Army, as well as placed on the coast to prevent seaborne attacks. Most of use however, was Jelbania's airforce, which was used to back-up the rapidly depleting Free Darnussian Army air force. However, Jelbania's troops were no-where near the standard of Dorvik. Jelbanias out-of-date armour and helicopters made them a joke amongst Imperial soldiers. However, on a more serious note, as a result of the poor training and commanders, Jelbania suffered massive casualties. Throughout the Imperial advances on the Western Front, masses of men were thrown away by their incompetent Jelbanian commanders in bloody, unsuccessful counter-attacks. The Jelbanians did, however, help to plug some holes left by the withdrawing Dorvish forces. Countdown to peace 3132 - 3139 3132 - 3138 ceasefire By mid 3132 around 2.4 million people had lost their lives in the war. Most of these were Darnussians, and the county had been completely decimated by the conflict. Cities such as Thule had been wiped out, and hundreds of thousands of refugees, many with political motives, attempted to flee either to Luthori or Malivia. Despite this, the DA was still in a comforatble position, dug well in and in no real danger of an Imperial attack for the time being. However, both sides had massive numbers of prisoners, and huge numbers of wounded. Perhaps more severely, both sides were stuggling to feed their civilian populations. Subsequently, DA and Imperial officials met in July 3132, and aggreed on a temporary cease-fire, to begin on 1 August of that year. As well as the ceasefire, both sides agreed to swap 750,000 prisoners. At midnight on the 1 August, both Darnussian and Imperial guns fell silent. The first prisoners began to be exchanged, mainly occuring at near Ghacrow. By 15 August, nearly 500,000 prisoners had been exchanged, and the full three-quarters of a million had been returned to their respective sides by the 20th. Most Drnussian prisoners returned stright to the militias and the DA to return to the frontline. However, as both sides prepared for the restart of the fighting, they realised it wasn't coming. Either side was wanting the cease-fire to continue, and so did not break it. It continued on through August, and into September and October. By February 3133, both sides defences had completely stood down. The cease-fire helped Darnussian agriculture begin to once again flourish, and industry started up again. Fresh recruitment drew thousands of new youths into the DA for the fight. Despite the fact anarchy was still king on the streets of DA-occupied Darnussia, the Provisional Government began to police their state, as lawless towns were brought under control. In Narikaton, the education and health systems benefitted from the increase in money that was being diverted from the war. The cease-fire was popular with the Narikatonite public, as a new wave of patriotism flooded the country. However, most sinister of all, was that it allowed the Darnussians to build up for the bloodiest battle of the war. Battle of Yales :Main article: Battle of Yales troops around 10 miles from Yales, 19 May 3138]]The Battle of Yales was the decisive battle of the First Narik war. The DA had decided that the cease-fire could not be permenant, and knew they had to strike and freetheir country. They decided to attack at the small town of Yales on the southern front, which was currently in the hands of the Narikatonites, around 5 miles from the frontline. Throughout late 3127 and early 3128, the DA began to build up on the Central Front, along a 100-mile-long line. This was noticed by the Imperial command, who realised a major attack was likely to occur, and the cease-fire would be broken. As a result, the Imperial military decided to place major defences all along the front and build up a force, in secret, to defend against any attack. By the time April arrived, nearly 500,000 DA soldiers had arrived on the central front, faced by around 500,000 Imperial troops. The attack was launched on 1 April, as thousands of volunteers stormed out of their trenches and into attack, thus ending the cease-fire. However, Imperial machine guns simply cut them down. By the end of the first day, 14,000 lay dead, and almost no ground was captured. The DA continued to throw troops into the line, hoping a breakthrough would come. It didn't. By May, the attacks were called off, and nearly 125,000 DA soldiers, and 25,000 Imperial soldiers had been killed. Artillery then hit the Imperial positions on 15 May, forcing a retreat by Narik forces, allowing the first breakthrough of the battle. Darnussian fighters advanced an average of 6 miles, as well as at one point coming within 500 yards of the suburbs of Yales. This fighting lasted until July, until any hope of further advance was lost. The Darnussians by now had lost a massive 150,000 dead, as well as 55,000 Imperial killed. As July wore on into August, yet another stalemate looked to be settling in, until 5 August, when a massive Imperial counter-attack was launched. 275,000 Imperial soldiers shattered the exhausted and weary Darnussian troops, as a route developed. Between the 5 and the 10, the Darnussians lost 25 miles of ground, as the Darnussians were crushed under the Imperial steamroller charging towards them. The DA in desperation diverted thousands of troops from the southern and western fronts to assist the Darnussians trying to defend the central front. By the 15 August, around 145,000 Darnussians were on the central front, however, they were completely outnumbered, out-gunned and outmatched. Furthermore, this led to serious exposure on all other fronts, as attacks were launched by the Imperials to take advantage of this Darnussian weakness. The Jelbanians defending the western front began to get pushed back, as Imperial troops launched a lighting attack in the south. On the central front, the Imperial advanced had again slowed, but slowly but surely, they were now making the short but bloody push to Red Stad. This excruciatingly slow advance was kept up until around Christmas 3138, when, with Imperial forces now only 10 miles from Red Stad, the Darnussians finally completely broke and routed. The battle of Yales was over, as 300,000 soldiers lay dead on the battlefield, and a further half a million were wounded. The battle had completely destroyed the DA, as well as winding the Narikatonites. But now, the Imperial Army was only 10 miles from Red Stad, and practically unopposed. Capture of Red Stad and Imperial victory The Imperial army advanced practically unopposed towards Red Stad on 1 January 3139. Some resistance was met as they entered the city, however, very few casualties were reported. The only ones who hadn't either fled or simply laid down their arms and melted back into the civilian population, were communist fanatics who were no match for the mighty Imperial Army rolling into Red Stad. By 6:00pm on New Years Day 3139, the Three flags had been replaced with the white and gold Imperial Eagle over Red Stad. The people of the city wept as endless Narikatonite columns marched past them. The Darnussian Provisional Government had fled Red Stad north into southern Alkavon, as well as the senior DA commanders. Within 2 days, the Darnussian Alliance had completely collapsed. Despite the relatively peaceful capture of the city (roughly 200 deaths were recorded), there were still approximately 175,000 armed Darnussians in southern Alkavon for the Imperial Army to attack. The second major attack that day was the crossing of the River Krähe, where a massive 250,000 Jelbanians stood in their way. Mass surrender followed, as hundreds of thousands of Jelbanian troops simply put down their arms and fled east from the Imperial steamroller. Around 200,000 were captured within 3 days. Meanwhile, the Darnussians were getting squeezed tighter and tighter into smaller and smaller pockets of resistance. Darnussian numbers fell rapidly, as mass surrenders. and desertions occurred. This fighting continued through the rest of January, during which, on the 10, the Jelbanians announced a full withdrawal. The remaining 35,000 Jelbanians fled to the Red Delta, where they managed to escape. No Jelbanians remained in the country by the 20 January. The end of January 3129 is generally agreed to be the end of the First Narik War, after the capture of the small town of Darvel in Alkavon on the 25 January, meaning all towns were within Imperial control. Within 1 month of the end of the Battle of Yales, the DA had completely crumbled and collapsed under sheer weight of numbers and firepower, and lost the war. Despite the official ending of the war, around 25-35,000 Darnussians remained in hiding in southern Alkavon, where for the next 16 years, they would conduct a violent and bloody guerilla campaign against the Imperial Army in what became known as the Dirty War. Aftermath As previously mentioned, the Dirty War continued from where the First Narik War left off. This 16-year-long guerilla campaign from 3139 to 3155 cost 25,000 lives in the Darnussians increasingly desperate attempts to free their land. The First Narik War itself resulted in 2,750,000 military and 2,000,000 civilian dead. The Darnussians lost around 1,100,000 killed, while the Dorvish and Jelbanian militaries lost 90,000 dead. The further 10,000 were from international volunteers, particularly from the Pan-Terran Red Army. The Imperial forces lost even more, with 1,530,000 killed from the Imperial Armed Forces, (1,495,000 from the Imperial Army; 35,000 from other branches, mainly the Imperial Occupation Force). Approximately 2 million civilians lost their lives, with the majority coming from Red Stad, Ghacrow, Thule and Kalvograd. Shelling was the biggest civilian killer, followed by those murdered by soldiers of either side. The total of 4,750,000 dead makes the First Narik War the bloodiest in Darnussia's history. It was also the bloodiest out of the three major Narik Wars. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Darnussia Category:Narik Wars